She Will Be Mine
by MissSoftballChick
Summary: Percy likes Annabeth but Annabeth is dating someone else. What happens when they get paired up on a project and Annabeth falls for Percy? For JayneMays' contest. Rated T just in case. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This was for Jayne Mays writing contest thingy**

**Oh and Annabeth's boyfriend Peter, well he's in my story Fighting For Him. Please check that out too. And his looks. I know this guy a year younger than me and he looks and acts like him. And by the way he's CUTE. For real.**

(Percy's POV)

I've been crushing on her for years. I mean who wouldn't be?

She's beautiful. Long curly blonde hair, that went a little past her shoulders. Slim athletic figure. Perfect face features. And to top it off… amazing, startling grey eyes.

And if it weren't for Peter Collom she'd be mine.

Of course she would like him; every girl here at Goode does with his messy black hair and blue-green eyes. And according to my friend Rachel, he's totally ripped. He's the star baseball player, but he isn't even good. I mean, he does alright with pitching and hitting, but otherwise he can't start a game to save his life. And catching a ball? Ha. Yeah right!

Luke Castellan, one of my best friends, and I are stuck cleaning up his messes when his pitching goes bad.

Regardless, he's the reason she isn't mine.

Maybe I should tell you who _she_ is. Annabeth Chase. Captain of the Volleyball and Softball team, track star, and the head cheerleader. Everyone loves her. She's nice, beautiful, funny, smart, and athletic.

And she's Peter's girlfriend.

I probably shouldn't be thinking about her. Sometimes, I get so wrapped up in my thoughts, I trip over my own feet and face-plant on the dirty hallway floor.

"Hey Perce, what's up?" a voice I recognized as Luke's asks. I turn around and see Luke, Grover Underwood, Nico Di Angelo, Charlie Beckendorf and a few other guys from the baseball team.

Luke and I both pitch, but I play first base, while he plays third. Nico plays shortstop, while Beckendorf (he doesn't like us calling him Charlie) plays center field. Travis plays right field, while his twin, Conner plays left field and Jake Mason plays second base. Then of course, Michael Yew is our catcher.

Grover switches out at second and right whenever someone needs a break. As you know Peter pitches and whenever he doesn't do that he sits out. These are our normal positions but most of us can play each position.

Whoa, I am getting way off topic here! Anyways the team was walking towards me as I put my math book away and grab my Mythology book from my locker and shut the door. By this time the guys are at my locker and Jake says," Hey man you ready for the game tonight?"

"Yeah," I say back as we all walk down the hall. Tonight we have a game against the Outlaws. The first time we played them we lost 14-3, but we only lost because the coaches had Peter pitch the first 4 innings and of course, he sucked before they put him on in my spot, put Grover on third, and had Luke pitch. Which he did really good at, but every time a really good throw went to Peter he missed it and the coaches would tell him that he needed to try to catch it. Then his loudmouth mother would say that the ball wasn't near him… wait I'm off topic again. Why didn't you tell me I was getting off topic? Wait who are you? Are you like my conscience or something? I swear I've lost my mind!

So anyway, the guys are talking about the game when we get to my final class of the day. Also my favorite.

Nico and Luke also have this class so we exchange goodbyes, promising to meet the rest of the team on the quad and then, walk through the door and take our usual seat by the windows on the middle row.

I begin daydreaming, as I turn to look out one of the windows. Eventually I feel someone thump me on the back and I turn around to see my friend R.E.D. or Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her nickname is Red because it's her initials are and she is known for her fiery red hair. Rachel is also known for her bright green eyes, and the fact that she plays volleyball, softball, and is a cheerleader.

"Hey Percy you ready for the game?" she asks.

"Yeah, are you coming?"

"'Course."

"Awesome."

Just then Annabeth and Peter walk in, hand-in-hand. Annabeth sits in the desk in front of me and Peter sits in front of Nico, who is to my right.

Peter turns away from Annabeth and starts talking to one of his friends. Annabeth sighs and turns to Nico, Luke, Red, and I and says, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much." Is the first answer, from yours truly, while Nico and Luke mumble their responses.

"Absolutely nothing," Rachel sighs.

"Oh, cool. You all ready for the game tonight?"

"Yep!" Nico, Luke, and I reply.

"Hey Annabeth do we still have softball practice tomorrow morning?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah," She replies, as our teacher Mr. Brunner, closes the classroom door.

Maybe I should tell you about him and why this is my favorite class.

Mr. Brunner is a middle aged man with brown hair and a light brown beard. He's legs are both paralyzed, so he's confined to a wheelchair. He's a really cool teacher though.

Since this is Mythology, we mostly study Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Japanese, and Chinese mythology.

We only do Japanese and Chinese for two weeks, before moving on to Egyptian, then Greek and Roman.

We spend most of the time Greek and Roman, but it is fun to do projects on sumo wrestlers, dragons, sushi and the Pyramids. Normally, Grover, Rachel and I do our Egyptian projects together, which I find awesome because you can take the top off our pyramid and see the little Egyptian people inside! We do this every year, and end up selling the pyramid for a good 20-30 bucks. A B+ and some extra cash? Yes, please!

I have to say, my favorite part is learning about the Romans and Greeks! Every year, I do the best on these two things.

Usually, my project has something to do with Poseidon or Neptune. I love the water and swimming so, he is my favorite Greek and Roman God.

Greek is normally the favorite subject of most of the class. Nico usually does his project on Hades; Rachel does hers on Apollo and his Oracle. Luke's favorite god is Hermes, so he does his project on him. Annabeth, the genius she is, usually does something on Athena.

Since its, May we're studying Greek Mythology. We just finished Roman Mythology, so we don't know whether this was a single, double or a group. After we know what we're doing, we pair up and start working on our project using the Guideline and Info sheet Mr. Brunner usually gives us.

So Mr. Brunner wheels in to his desk and quickly takes roll by looking to see if anyone wasn't here. He doesn't even have to call out names. He just knows. I've always thought it was strange when he did that, but I guess you get used to it.

After that, he wheeled himself in front of his desk and said, "For the rest of the year, you will be doing a double project." Immediately, everyone starts picking their partner but Mr. Brunner lets out a loud whistle and everyone quickly shuts up and looks at him. "I have already picked your partners." Every one groans as he reaches behind him to grab a sheet of paper of his desk. I can feel the anticipation build as he begins to read a list of names

"Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan." Luke seems pretty happy about being put with his girlfriend of one year, Thalia Grace, a girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and a punk wardrobe. Thalia has also been Annabeth's best friend for a while.

"Peter Collom and Erica Force." Erica is this hot cheerleader chick. Both Peter and Erica seem happy about this but, Annabeth looks ready to kill.

"Rachel Dare and Nico Di Angelo." They both seem okay with this.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Wait, what?

**Ok there's the first chapter! Please review it would really help! Oh and heres a shout out to this storys beta (I have two betas)Thank you soooo much GreekandBeutiful!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there, pretty people! I'm SO sorry about not updating in so long, things have been pretty crazy and all. I know it's been a really long time, but you guys would not believe how much my life has changed in the past year. I am now accepting new friends if anyone's interested. lol. So yeah, but summer's coming up in a couple months, so hopefully I'll be updating more, and I have a lot of new story ideas I might put up. So.. Yeah, that's it._

"_If you fall in love with two people, chose the second one, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second."_

_-Johnny Depp_

_(Percy's POV)_

Wait what?

The entire class begins to whisper to each other, knowing that this can't possibly be good. I try to ignore all the pity looks I'm getting, as well as the snickers from those who know about my crush on Annabeth, which is pretty much everyone.

"Dude close your mouth."

Whoops.

I see Peter and Annabeth outside the classroom, arguing about something. Great. Just look at what I started. I walk towards the door, hoping they leave me out of this. But, that's obviously not possible; they both looked at me as I approach. Peter opens his mouth something to me, but Erica walks up to him, smiling. He gets one of those looks in his eyes and grins back at her and the two walked off together, Peter standing way to close to Erica for a guy with such a beautiful girlfriend.

I turn to Annabeth, she looks mad and hurt. She tries to hide it from me, but after knowing her for so long, you can tell when she's upset.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry this caused such a big deal, I can get Mr. Brunner to let us switch or something. You know, so Peter doesn't get mad or something." I say sheepishly, walking next to her, easily falling into the same pace with her.

"No, Percy, it's fine. He can learn to get over it. Besides, he didn't seem so upset over being paired with Erica." Annabeth replied, sighing.

"Oh, okay. So do you have any ideas for our project?"

I actually do have an idea; we could create a baseball team made of the Greek gods. That'd be pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah! That'd be really cool and pretty easy for us. We could give them all positions and make up stats. That's an amazing idea, Annabeth."

She blushed at my praise. "Thanks. So maybe we can hang out this weekend to start working?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." we were nearing the parking lot of the school and I realized that this conversation would have to end soon. "So, uhm, good luck at your game superstar. Knock one over for me will you?" I say grinning at her. She smiles back and my heart nearly melts.

"You too! Don't make them cry too badly."

And with that she walks to her car, and I'm left there to stare, thinking about how great this could turn out.

Then again, it could end up going so horribly wrong.

"Alright boys, get your minds straight. No distractions. It's game time. Now I know the last time we faced this team it ended badly, but we made silly mistakes and we're not going to let that happen again, are we?"

"No sir!" the teamed yelled in unison.

"Good, here's our lineup: batting first playing center is Beckondorf, batting second playing third is Luke, batting third and pitching is Percy, batting fourth and catching is Micheal, batting fifth play right Travis, batting sixth playing second is Jake, batting seventh playing shortstop is Nico, batting eighth sitting bench is Peter, batting ninth playing first is Grover and batting tenth playing left is Conner. Got it? Now let's play some ball!"

Since this is a home game, we take the field first. We took the field and the game began. First pitch thrown, a simple strike, and the batter hit a ground ball to shortstop and Nico easily scooped it up and got the out. One down, two more outs to go. Next batter's up, he hits one out between center and left and Conner, with his amazing speed, races over to catch it, making the second out. The next batter steps up, I throw another simple strike and he fouls it out. I notice that he's crowding the plate so I throw a curve going inside to back him off the plate. Two strikes on him and he's far off the plate so I throw one outside and he swings, and misses. Third out, courtesy of your very own, Percy Jackson.

We make our way to the dugout and get ready to hit. Beckendorf steps up to the plate and watches three pitches go by, all balls. The next one is close so he goes for it. He easily hits it over the third baseman's head and it bounces to the left fielder. By the time he fields it (not so cleanly might I add) Beckendorf is at second. Next up is Luke, the first pitch flys over the catchers head and Beckendorf easily steals third. The next pitch is straight at Luke, it comes in quick and nails him in the ankle, his bad ankle. As tough as he is, the ball obviously hurt him; he shakes it off and makes his way to first. Now it's my turn. I stepped up in the box and got ready for the pitch and it's on the ground, going past the catcher, Beckendorf steals home easily and Luke follows, and despite his ankle beats the ball to third. The play is over and I get ready for the next pitch it come in a little high, exactly where I like it, I drive it over second's head and take off, the ball goes to the right fielder and he fumbles as I round first but recovers and makes the throw to second I can see that shortstop is going to tag me, so I wait until the last second to slide into second so that I hit shortstop and knock the ball out of his hand. I'm safe. Micheal is up and on the very first pitch he hits the ball over the fence for a homerun. I think you can tell how the rest of the game went.

Later that night I was back at my house after celebrating our win with the team at Taco Bell. I had just taken a shower and gotten in bed when Annabeth texted me:

"_**Hey, how did you guys play?(:"**_

"**We won 13-1, how about you?"**

"_**Won 6-4."**_

"**Good job superstar!(:"**

"_**Haha, thanks."**_

"**Yeah. Hey, I know we planned on working on our project this weekend, but a lot of us wanted to head up to the lake this weekend. Peter is coming but I didn't know if he'd invited you. You should come. If you're not going up with him you can ride up there with Luke, and Thalia, and I."**

"_**He didn't actually. But Thalia did, so I guess I'll ride up with you guys. When are y'all leaving?**_

"**Right after school tomorrow."**

"_**Okay! I have a doctor's appointment around one so you'll have to pick me up at my place after school."**_

"**No problem! You're not sick though are you?;b"**

"_**Haha, no just a checkup for my knee, I have to go though. Goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow!"**_

"**Okay, goodnight!"**

I went to bed thinking about all the great things that happened today. I was excited about tomorrow, mostly to spend some extra time with Annabeth, not that I would ever admit it to anyone. While wondering about what kind of great things could be in store for me tomorrow, I fell asleep.

_**I know it's not long, and not really exciting, but it's an update! Hope you guys like it, please review and let me know!**_


End file.
